SHS Seireitei High School
by Cielooo
Summary: AU. SMA Karakura, tempat berkumpulnya murid-murid aneh. Guru-gurunya pun ikut ketularan aneh! Waduh, gimana nieh? Ceritanya? kisah 'love story' pasangan2! Case 1, GgioSoi complete! Mau pair favemu tampil? caranya onegaaaaaaaaiiiiii untuk review, guys!
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**S.H.S Seireitei High School**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach punya Tite Kubo, yang sekilas muncul punya manusia, Kokyu Yumeshiro punya gue! OC nih!  
><strong>Rate(s) : <strong>T, karena entar ada unsur Romance.  
><strong>Genre(s) : <strong>Humor garing, dan entah kapan ada Romance.  
><strong>Character : <strong>Semua?  
><strong>Author : <strong>Kokyu Yume

Perdana nih! Serial bersambung pertama di Bleach! O ya, yang nunggu sen kuren no himitsu, gw lagi on hiatus!

* * *

><p>Kokyu: Yoooosshh! Minna! Selamat subuh(?)<p>

(Background music: High Risk, No Return* by Hisagi, Momo, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, en Izuru.)

Kokyu: Minna! Bintang tamu(?) hari ini adalah si jeruk berbentuk duren(?) *digampar Ichigo* dan Chappy Lovers! *Disambut Rukia dengan baik*  
>IchiRuki: Hai semuanyaaa!<br>Kokyu: O genki desu ka? Duren ples** jeruk *Di Zangetsu Ichigo en Hichigo(?)* dan Ms. Midget ipar duda Kuchiki? *Di Sode no Shirayuki Rukia, di Senbonzakura Byakuya, digampar Hisana(?)*

Byakuya terkejut liat Hisana,  
>Byakuya: Hi.. Hisana? (Mulut nganga lebar, awas mang.. ntar kemasukan laler! *Di shinkai Byakuya*<br>Hisana: Iya, Mang(?) Byakuya, ini saya, artis nan hebat nan cantik jelita nan pintar nan imutzz nan.. na, na, nananana~  
>Byakuya: 'Kok baru 50 tahun ga ketemu dia jadi OOC, ya?'<p>

Lalu, Hisana merobek mukanya, dan dia adalah…. Szayel Apporo Granz! (Wuiih, lengkap amet nyebut namanya..)

All: SZAYEL?  
>Szayel: Yuhuuuu Apa kabar semuanya? (lambain tangan ala miss (bangkotan versi) universe)<br>All: BUWEK! (Muntah berjamaah(?) eh, emang bisa ya, muntah berjamaah?)  
>Szayel: (logat banci taman lawang nieee) Low, kok pada mutah sih, boo? (Sambil gaya banci)<br>Ichigo: Hei, Kokyu. (Nyenggol-nyenggol Kokyu)  
>Kokyu: Nape?<br>Ichigo: Aku absen ya! (Terus kabur pake shunpo)  
>Rukia, dkk: I-CHI-GO!<br>Izuru: Tokoh utama manga ato anime kita begini? (sweatdropped)  
>All except Izuru: MADESU DIEM NAPA?<br>Izuru sweatdropped.

Kokyu: And the story starts.. (Cieeee.. pake bahasa inggris!)

* * *

><p><strong>~S.H.S Seireitei High School~<br>.::Chapter 1::.**

Pada suatu malam(?) Ma.. malam? Pagi! Pada suatu pagi yang cerah nan damai(?) di Kota Karakura, hiduplah seorang suami-istri.. –coret- hiduplah sebuah keluarga GaJe yang damai nan tentram yang bernama Keluarga Kurosaki. Dan cerita ini, dimulai pada pagi hari! (Udah tau!)

Keluarga ini terdiri dari ayah yang norak bernama Ijin (baca: Isshin), anak pertama a.k.a sulung berambut duren berwarna jeruk yang katanye, namanya strawberry! *Di Getsuga Tensho* Lha, bener kan? Strawberry! Stroberi kan bahasa Jepun-nya ICHIGO! Serius, kalo ga percaya, cek aja di kamus –whatever-, 2 orang putri kembar yang bernama Yuzu –pembantu- dan Karin –tukang cari masalah-.

Singkat kata, Keluarga Kurosaki itu pada ga beres! *Digeplak Kurosaki kuartet*

Ibu dari keluarga (najis) itu sudah tiada, sudah dikirim ke Soul Society, dan anak sulung dari keluarga itu, Ichigo adalah seorang SHINIGAMI! Eto? Ini kan AU! Ganti! Ganti! Anak sulung itu murid SMA Karakura yang merupakan SMA pertama, tertua, dan bersejarah. (Maklum, direktur en kepseknya itu udah tua Bangka, a.k.a Yamamoto Shingenkuni Genryusai! (LENGKAPNYE *ups.. capslocknya kepencet..))

Udahan ya? Kita masuk ke ceritanya..

Jeng.. jeng.. jeng.. jeng.. (Moonlight Sonata* pun mengalun..) HAH? Moonlight Sonata? Ganti! Pshaaa Pshaaa Pshaaa (U & I* mengalun..) Nah, gitu baru pas! (Tepok tangan)

Eh, bentar. Bukannya udah mulai?

Yaudeh, cerita ini berawal di kamar urakan milik Kurosaki sulung a.k.a Kurosaki stroberi –Ichigo-. Kamarnya, bagaikan kapal pecah di dalam titanic yang pecah yang didalam kapal pecah tersebut terdalam Olympian –kapal adeknya si Titanic-. Singkatnya, BERANTAKAN BOO!

Kediaman Kurosaki, kamar Ichigo, jam 7 malam(?).

"Groookkkk.. Groookkk…" dengkur Ichigo yang lebih mirip suara babi(?). Dan tiba-tiba, ada yang menggebrak pintu kamar mandi(?) Ichigo. Dengan tendangan tentunya, hei! Saudara-saudara! Tendangan loh! Tendangan! Yap, saudara-saudara sebangsa setanah air sehati sejiwa(?) Wah, mulai melantur nih, gomenne!

Baiklah, itu adalah Ijin (baca: Isshin) Kurosaki! "Ichigo! Anakku sayaaangg! BANGUN atau hadapi gueeee!" Teriak Isshin dengan merdu sekali. Saking merdunya, dapat membuat tetangga stress.

Isshin pun melompat diudara, dan menendang pipi Ichigo!

BUAK!

Otomatis, pipi Ichigo semerah rambut babon yang bernama Renji *Di Zabimaru*. "HUE! Apa-apaan kamu, ayah JELEK!" tereak Ichigo, sampai membangunkan tetangganya yang masih tertidur, babon. Untung saja dibangunin, jam weker sang babon rusak, jadi, babon bisa telat!

"Apaa?" Teriak Isshin lebay, lebih lebay dari alay, yang lebih alay dari lebay, yang lebih..

STOP! STOP!

"Aku kan secantik Agnes Monica, sepintar Einstein, secakep Johnny Depp! Eh, salah, Bambang Pamungkas(?)!" puji Isshin terhadap dirinya sendiri sambil mengibas-ngibasin rambutnya yang ketombean.

'Gw nyesel punya babeh setolol dia.'

"Yaude, keluar sono! Gue mo mandi!" Usir Ichigo, dan dalam 2 menit, Ichigo siap ke sekolah.

* * *

><p><em>-Skip time-<em>

Di kelas 3-A, kelas Ichigo dan kawan-kawan, ada sekelompok orang yang sibuk ngomong sendiri, (ajak ane dongg!)

Kelompok itu dikenal dengan nama kelompok Sore Genk. Eiitt! Jangan kira nih genk diciptakan waktu sore hari! Sore genk tuh ada kepanjangannya, lho!

**So**k **K**eren dan **E**lit Genk a.k.a **Sore Genk**. Genk ini merekrut anggota, terutama kakek-kakek(?).

Anggota Sore Genk antaralain ya, mereka-mereka itu.. a.k.a:

_Ichigo –jeruk- Kurosaki_, _Rukia –midget- Kuchiki_, Orihime –shun shun rikka- Inoue, Uryuu – kecemete- Ishida, Sado –Diem- Yasutora, _Renji –babon- Abarai_, **Toshiro –shiro- Hitsugaya**, **Momo –bed wetter- Hinamori**, _Rangiku –gede- Matsumoto_, Ikkaku –kinclong- Madarame, Yumichika –bancay- Ayasegawa, Hisagi –tatoan- Shuuhei, **Nanao –temennya kecemete 1- Ise**, **Izuru –Madesu- Kira**,** Shaolin–lebah jelek- Fon.**

Memang, anggotanya banyaaaak banget, itu pun, ada yang dipaksa! Nah, pelaku(?) korban pemaksaan tersebut antaralain: yang di **BOLD**! Inget ya, teman-teman, yang di **BOLD**! Udah liat siapa aja yang di-BOLD di atas? Soalnya author malas ngetik. Ckckck… nah, yang admin awal grup nista yang menyaingi Akatsuki ini adalah: Yang di _ITALIC!_ Inget ya, yang di _ITALIC_! Di atas, tentunya. Dah tau kan? Baguslah..

Hari ini mereka ada konferensi meja kotak. (Maklum, mereka ga modal m'beli meja bundar gara-gara si Uryuu lagi niru Kakuzu.)

"Weesss… hari ini panas ya!" Hitsugaya mengipas-ngipas pake tangannya. "Panas? DINGIN! Kakek, sekarang lagi musim DINGIN!" tereak yang lain, Hitsugaya pun pundung di pojokkan(?)

'Padahal gue kan Cuma becanda(?)' Hitsugaya pundung sambil merenung, eh? Hitsugaya becanda? Hitsugaya Toshiro? Pangeran es? O.M.H! (Oh My Hyourinmaru)

"Hei! Hei! Gue bawa majalah baru lhoo! Artikelnya seru!" Rangiku pun langsung menunjukkan majalahnya, "Eh? Edisi baru?" sahut Rukia dalam diskusi meja kotak perempuan. Yang laki-laki hanya diskusi di meja kotak lainnya. "Iya! Edisi kali ini meliput dewi percintaan apel(?) bernama Kokyu!" Rangiku ngerocos terus, tanpa sadar, dia menyebabkan banjir yang disebabkan oleh hujan lokal.

"Oh ya, Soifon di mana ya?" Tanya Momo. "Soi? Dia paling barengan sama pacarnyaa~" Orihime menanggapinya, "HAH? SIAPA?" semua cewek yang berunsur B'GOS (Biang Gosip) bertanya kepada sang informan –Orihime-.

"Ggio Vega, anak(?) kelas 3-B"

Mendengar itu, mereka semua langsung cengo dan matanya putih semua (kayak mayat..) ya, kecuali yang udah tau, a.k.a Rukia, Momo, dan Orihime, (jelas aja, Rukia ama Momo sesame midget, sesame midget harus tau dong.. 'kan gabung di KMB) "Kok kamu ga cengo kayak temen-temen sekalian?" Tanya Rangiku yang paling cepet recover. "Kan kita sesame KMB harus kompaaaaaak!" Rukia dan Momo langsung memasang tanda peace.

"KMB?" "Konverensi Meja Bundaaaaaaar!" jawab Ichigo tiba-tiba nimbrung. Tiba-tiba, jeruk muncul di kepala duren Ichigo, kan rambut Ichigo oren, dijitak benjol, benjolnya warna oren, kayak jeruk! "JERUK JANGAN SOK TAU!" bentak Rukia, "Apa-apaan kamu midget!" Ichigo mengusap-usap jeruknya.

"APA? Jeruk!" "MIDGET!" "JERUK!" "MIDGET!"

"Ah, ya, KMB itu, Komunitas Midget Bleach!" jelas Orihime. "Betul betul betul.." Momo meniru upin ipin sambil anggun(?) angguk kayak orang sakaw.

Sementara itu, di depan pagar sekolah..

"Ah! Ggio! Kamu sih, bangunnya kesiangan!" tereak seorang cewek china(?) yang berkepang dua yang bertereak memakai toa nyolong dari masjid yang harusnya dipakai buat adzan, dan di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki berkepang juga, yang dibilangnya Ggio.

"Ih! Soi-chan jahaaaaaaattttt! Salahin Grimm dong! Ngajakin aku maen Final Fantasy!" keluh Ggio. "Baiklah.." lalu, Soifon, cewek yang diduga(?) berkepang dua itu pun menonjok pipi mulus milik Ggio, "HEY! Untuk apa itu?" Ggio pun mengelus-elus pipi mulusnya yang dikotori(?). "Ya, silahkan sampaikan salamku kepada Grimm" Soifon pun melambaikan tangannya terhadap Ggio dan berlari ke gedung sekolah.

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada yang melihat mereka..

* * *

><p>Atap Karakura Gakuen, 7.30 malam(?)<p>

"Hihihi.." ketawa seorang banci(?) PLAK! Iya, iya, perempuan. Ketawa bak kuntilakan ketemu kaum adam tercakep. "Pasangan itu lucu sekali" Perempuan misterius itu bertumpu pada tangan kanannya. "Ada eksperimen baru nih.." Dan angina berhembus kencang, dan sepoi-sepoi.

PLAK!

"Apa-apaan kertas ini?" Dia marah-marah sendiri sambil melihat kertas itu. "Eto? Neliel T.O, ulangan Matematika, 50?" 'Hahaha! Aku aja lebih baik nilainya!' piker gadis itu dalam hati, dia tidak sadar bahwa itu menghancurkan imejnya yang awalnya misterius dan keren. Dasar, kurang jago jaim!

Ting Tong!

Bel pun berbunyi, gadis yang (dulunya) misterius pun melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolah, tapi dia keinjek kulit pisang bekas babon merah, kejeduk deh! "SIAPA SIH BABON YANG BUANG SAMPAH? IBU LO GA NGAJARIN APA GA BOLEH BUANG SAMPAI SEMBARANGAN?" perempuan itu imej-nya jato ke tanah, ckck.. beginilah orang stress, marah-marah sendiri. Emang lagi 'dapet' ya, bu?

Sementara itu, Renji merinding sendiri "Napa lo Ji?" Tanya Ichigo dengan blo'on-nya *di Zangetsu*.

**************************************************************Skip Time***************************************************************

Di kelas, masuklah guru wali kelas mereka sekaligus guru killer di sekolah mereka, Kuchiki Byakushi-PLAK- Byakuya, maksud saia.

"Duduk! Hari ini kita ada murid baru!" Byakuya, selamat, kamu sukses membuat murid-murid kejang-kejang dan berbusa saking sayangnya pada Byakuya-sensei. Terima kasih, Byakuya-sensei! I lap yu pul! (I love you full!) "Nii-sama-sensei! Kok ada murid baru sih di pertengahan semester 1?" Tanya adik iparnya yang midget, Rukia –Chappy- Kuchiki. Byakuya pun langsung memberikan deathglare kepada Rukia. "Euuhh.. ga jadi deh, nii-sama-sensei.." Rukia pundung di kursi(?)/

"Sudahlah, masuk!" Byakuya meninstruksikan murid baru masuk, dan masuklah dia.

"Woi! Ayo, mana background music-nya?" sahut dia. Uhh.. gw pake-in Moonlight Sonata, ya? "GAK! Bleach Soul's Shout aja!" Yaude, yaude..

(Background music, Bleach Soul's Shout)

Keluarlah gadus(?) dengan rambut coklat yang menawan (Wuih.. keren banget kata-katanyaa) dengan kulit krem cerah dan mata coklat bagai kayu mahoni. Mirip Yukimura Chizuru.. Lho? Ini mah Yukimura Chizuru yang asli! Idih.. pantesan cantik! Ganti! Ganti!

Ya, rambutnya hitam kecoklatan, kulitnya kayak orang asia biasa, Cuma lebih terang. Matanya coklat, dan memakai seragam Karakura Gakuen yang standar. Normal, itulah tanggapan murid-murid.

'Kokyu Yumeshiro'

Byakuya menulis nama murid baru itu dan semuanya memperhatikannya. Dan Hoo menjadi tanggapan murid-muridnya. Yaaa-haaaa~

Saat itu pun, Rangiku pun mencuri(?) buku itu, buku majalah Mara Gojot. Eit.. ini itu singkatan juga! Singkatan dari: **Ma**jalah pa**ra** **Go**sip dan **Jot**osan(?) Ha? Majalah apaan tu?

Udahlah, lalu dia liat ke bagian artikel tentang dewi percintaan tersebut.

'Kokyu dreams' Rangiku pun berpikir lagi makin dalam.. lam.. lam.. lam.. lam.. eeittttttt! Sabar mbok! Sabar! Entar jato! Dia pun ingat sesuatu, dan dengan noraknya, bertereak pake toa, "Ahaaaaaaaaa!" Rangiku teriak dengan senangnya, eit, ralat. **Gila**nya. Jangan lupa berikan penekanan pada kata 'Gila'.

"Ada apa, Matsumoto-san?" Tanya Byakuya dengan deathglare-nya ke Rangiku. "A… nooo… Kuchiki-sensei! Itu, lho, diaaaaaaa!" Rangiku mengacungkan jari tengah(?) –coret- jari telunjuknya kepada anak baru itu yang dinamai Kokyu Yume.

"Kepada dengan anak baru?" Tanya Rukia yang bertempat duduk di depannya. Rangiku pun menarik majalah itu dan menunjuk halaman yang memuat edisi tentang 'Kokyu dream'.

"Matsumoto! Siapa bilang kamu boleh membawa majalah?" bentak Kuchiki-sensei, a.k.a Byakuya. Sambil melempar penggaris kayunya ke arah Rangiku, yang langsung menghindar, dan sebagai gantinya, Renji kena batunya, eh, penggarisnya, ya harusnya? "Uuuoooohh! Jidat gueeeee! Jidat gue yang kereeeeeennnnn!" Tereak Renji lebay, sambil guling-guling di lantai. 'Sinting' Itulah tanggapan murid-murid yang masih waras.! "Ini senseiii!" Rangiku melempar majalah tersebut ke Byakuya, yang langsung ditangkap dengan reflex. "Dia itu 'Kokyu dreams'! Sang dewi percintaaaannnn!" tereak Rangiku pake toa, norak, mereka semua berpikir.

"Idih, memang kenapa kalau iya? Lagian, aku 'kan murid!" Kokyu berkata.

"Ahaaaa! Lo memang 'Kokyu dreams', 'kan?" tereak Rangiku norak sambil nari para-para di atas meja. "Aku sekarang percaya Ichimaru mau pacaran sama ni anak." Ichigo berbisik pada Rukia, yang duduk di sebelahnya. Rukia hanya angguk-angguk kayak orang sakaw.

"Rangiku-san, bukannya dia tadi udah bilang 'iya'?" Tanya Momo, salah satu murid yang masih waras dan duduk di sebelah Rangiku. "Momo, dia memang kurang waras, biarkan saja.." Toshiro Hitsugaya, teman masa kecil sekaligus orang yang menyimpan rasa kepada Momo, berkomentar. (Rasa apa mas? Rasa mangga? Rasa jeruk? Rasa Stro-PLAK! Iya, iya…)

"Cihuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy! Gue bener! Gue bener!" Rangiku pun goyang dangdut. Yang GaJe, pastinya.

"Yoroshiku, minna-sama. Aku Kokyu Yumeshiro." Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Dan aku akan pastikan, 50% dari kelas ini tidak akan single!" Dan dia menunjuk kelas tersebut. Kebanyakan wanita langsung jaw-dropped.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**=OMAKE=**

* * *

><p><strong>Encyclopedia:<strong>

**1. High Risk No Return: **Lagu yang dinyanyiin di BRM code: 002. Keren sumpah tuh lagu!  
><strong>2. ples: <strong>plus, (+)

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**The Real Omake**

Kokyu: Apa kabarrrrrrrr!  
>All reader: Huuuuuuu! (Buang kaleng bekas pepsi)<br>Ichigo: Kok gue nista!

Rukia: Kok gue aneh!  
>Rangiku: Kok gue gila!<br>Momo: Kok aku cuma muncul dikit!

Kokyu: Byakuya-senseeeeeeeeiii! (Nangid kejer ke arah Byakuya, terus peluk Byakuya)  
>Byakuya: (sweatdropped) (cengo) (speechless)<br>Rukia: Noooooooooooooo! Nii-saamaaaaa! (Nangis kejer ke arah Byakuya, slowmotion)

Ichigo: Midget, lo gimana caranya bisa slowmotion di sono?  
>Rukia: Jangan panggil gue midget!<br>Momo: Rukia-chan, bukannya kita ikut KMB?

Hitsu: Aku kok cuma muncul sekali?  
>Kokyu: Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa gue? Gue juga jadi nistaaaaa!<br>Yume: Aku OC? Apa pengganti loe? (nunjuk Kokyu)

All: BODO AMET!  
>Yume: Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (nangis kejer, juga.)<br>Ukitake, The Espadas (except Ggio), Aizen, Gin, Tosen, Yoruichi, Urahara, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yamamoto, Karin, Yuzu, Izuru, Unohana, Isane, Shunsui, Nanao, dsb.: Kitaaaaaaaaa?

Kokyu Yume (a.k.a): Chapter selanjutnya!  
>Kokyu: Ah, siapa yang mau bilang kata penutup?<p>

(semua angkat tangan)

Ichigo: Gue! Tokoh utama nieh! Tokoh utama!  
>Kokyu: Yaude, ntar nangis lagi.<br>Ichigo: Cihuuy!

Ichigo: Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter perdana(?) dari S.H.S! Mohon dukungannya terus dan silahkan review jika berkenan!

Soi: Nah, minna, gebuk author!

All: YOSHU! (Gebuk author nista)

Kokyu: ONEGAI!

* * *

><p><strong>=##**##=<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Ggio & Soifon

**S.H.S Seireitei High School**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, dan hal2 yang bermerek lainnya bukan punya gue, kecuali OC gue dan cerita gue.  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T, karena ada unsur Romance.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, yang diselipi humor aneh dan GaJe.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Typo(s) merajarela, banyak banget hal-hal GaJe, dan aneh deh, pokoknya..!

* * *

><p>Kokyu: Yoroshiku! Kembali bersama saia di..<p>

(Background Music: Yume no Ukifune*)  
>(2nd Background music: Fuuka ~The Whisper of Snow Falling~*)<br>All Bleach character: S.H.S Seireitei High School!

Kokyu: Yap, makasih yang udah baca, I lap yu!  
>Rukia: Bintang tamu hari ini siapa, Kokyu-san?<br>Kokyu: Hohohoho.. mari kita sambut mereka…

All: (semua penasaran setengah mati)  
>Kokyu: Inilah dia, duo kepang! *Di suzumebachi dan di serang dalam versi resurrection*<br>Ggio and Soi: Hai! Apa kabar, minna!

Kokyu: Nah, chapter kali ini tentang kalian, lho~  
>Ggio: (blush)<br>Soi: (mencoba menutupi tapi tetep blush)

Orihime: Ooww.. Kalian manis sekali ^ ^.  
>Yume: Aku tau, tapi mereka gengsi.. fufufu<br>Ichigo: Hoi! Kokyu! Poko'e mereka harus dibuat nista! Kalo ga, gue Zangetsu elo!

Kokyu: Huwwee? Ichigo jahat! (nemplok ke Rukia)  
>Rukia: Lho? Kok ke gue? Bukannya elo sukanya nemplok ke nii-sama?<br>Byakuya: (mengirimkan deathglare ke Rukia)

*Rukia pundung di pojokkan*

?: Udah, udah, mang Byakuya mendingan maen sama eike adja!  
>Byakuya: Aku punya firasat buruk..<br>Kokyu: Byakkun, aku juga.  
>Byakuya: HEI! Jangan panggil aku sebutan itu! Hisana saja nggak!<p>

?: Idih, mang Byakuya, maennya sama e'ke dong, eike kesepian..  
>Byakuya dan Kokyu: (nengok ke belakang)<br>?: Aaahh, mang Byakuya, jangan tiba-tiba nengok dong! Eike kan jadi malu..

Ggio: Kk… kkammuu…. (sweatdropped)  
>Soi: Charlotte Cuulhorne! (pingsan)<br>Ggio: Soi-chan! (menangkap Soifon)

Ggio: Soi-chan! Soi-chan! Bertahanlah! Jangan mati dulu, jangaaannn (berkaca-kaca)  
>Soi: Siapa yang mati, bodoh! Ggio bodoh! Ggio baka! Ggio paaaaaarraaaahh! (nonjok)<br>Kokyu: ckck.. Sungguh malang nasibmu, nak

Urahara: Mulai, yok?

* * *

><p><strong>~S.H.S Seireitei High School~<br>Chapter 2: Case no. 1, Ggio x Soifon.**

**:: Ggio Vega & Sui-feng ::**

**~Si rasi bintang Vega yang bersinar dan lebah kesayangannya~**

**.**

**.**

"Yoroshiku, minna-sama. Aku Kokyu Yumeshiro." Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Dan aku akan pastikan, 50% dari kelas ini tidak akan single!" Dan dia menunjuk kelas tersebut. Kebanyakan wanita langsung jaw-dropped. "Ah, ya, yang udah dapet pasangan bakal kubuat ada 'progress' itu pun bagi yang lelet 'progress'-nya, hehehe..

BLETAK!

Sebuah pukulan di kelapa –eh, kepala mendarat, terima kasih, Byakuya-sensei! "Kamu sudah selesai memperkenalkan diri, 'kan? Silahkan duduk, tempatmu di sebelah Soi-fon, dia anak perempuan yang berada di kursi dekat jendela." Kuchiki Byakuya menunjuk Soifon, yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Iya, terima kasih dan maaf, sensei." Yume membungkuk dan menuju tempat duduknya, dia memperhatikan Soifon sekilas, dan dia mengingat, Soifon itu anak yang dia lihat dari atas atap.

"Kamu.. anak yang lari-lari sama cowok yang berkepang itu, ya?" Tanya Yume yang otomatis buat Soifon blushing kayak rambut babon a.k.a Renji. "Cieee.. jalan bareng pacar nih, so sweet!" Yang lain mengejek (atau menyelamati?) Soifon. "Baiklah, kuputuskan kamu target pertamaku!" Yume pun menghunuskan (memang pedang?) jari telunjuknya.

"Hei! Ayo buka buku pelajaran kalian halaman 20!" Teriak Byakuya pakai toa yang diberi Rukia waktu ulang tahunnya. "Inoue! Kerjakan nomor 1!" perintah Byakuya, Orihime hanya cengo' karena dia bego **BANGET** di pelajaran guru killer itu, **MATEK**matika. "Ishida! Kerjakan nomor 2! Kokyu! Nomor 3!" Byakuya memerintahkan. "Buset dah pak! Baru masuk langsung dikasih soal?" komentar preman tanah abang yang kesasar ke kebun binatang, Abarai. "Kalau dia bisa main percintaan, dia harus jago dalam pelajaran." Perkataan Byakuya membuat Renji ketusuk pisau teruk mati, tapi bo'ong..

"Nah, jawabannya apa, Kokyu?" Tanya Byakuya dengan deathglare-nya. "Y= 13.1567%, sensei!" jawabnya dengan lantang. "Che, benar." Byakuya bilang, dan Yume menarik napas lega.

'Aman, aman' begitulah dalam hati Yume.

"Abarai! Apa jawaban nomor 5?" Tanya Byakuya dengan tajam. "Jawaban… dari… nomor…. 5…. Adalah…. U sama dengan…" Yang lain hanya penasaran setengah mati apakah jawaban Renji yang pikirannya termasuk otaku dang tersebut.

"…Meneketehe, pak!" jawab Renji, yang lain hanya cengengesan mendengar jawaban Renji. "Abarai, pulang sekolah, mampir ke ruang guru dulu, ya?" Tanya Byakuya dengan deathglare-nya dan suara yang sebenarnya manis.

"TIEDAKK!" Teriak Renji pake Zabimaru(?).

*********************************************=Skip Time=******************************

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Murid-murid langsung bertaburan(?) di kantin, ada juga yang makan di atep, sih..

Sementara itu, di kelas 3-A, kelas para orang GaJe dan markas dari Sore Genk, masih ada Sore Genk dan seorang dari kaum tawa(?), Kokyu Yumeshiro.

"Kokyu-chan! Kamu mau makan bareng kami?" ajak Momo, "Heh, midget, sepertinya kamu punya teman baru, nih." Ichigo bilang "HEH? Apa kamu bilang jeruk? MIDGET? MIDGET?" Rukia dan Ichigo pun mulai perang dunia mulut ke-1000 dan menyebabkan hujan lokal (lagi).

Memang sih, Yume itu bisa dibilang midget, tingginya hanya 155 cm dan setara dengan Momo. Dan Yume pun secara (tidak) langsung masuk ke KMB! Yang beranggotakan Soi-fon, Momo, Rukia. Dan sekarang dihuni(?) oleh Yume.

"Bolehkah?" muka Yume berseri. "Tentu saja! Kamu 'kan sudah masuk KMB!" jawab Rangiku sok akrab, memang sih, Rangiku itu salah satu manajer(?) KMB yang tinggi.

"Okay!" jawab Yume riang, dan mereka pun berangkat ke atap. Tempat berlangsungnya upacara penobatan(?) anggota KMB dan Sore Genk. Yap, Yume dapat bersosialisasi dengan cukup baik, untuk anak yang baru masuk pada hari pertama.

"Nah, mungkin kamu baru tau sebagian dari Sore Genk, jadi, ini dia!" Rukia angkat bahu(?) untuk promosi(?).

"Ichigo Kurosaki" "Ishida Uryuu" "Orihime Inoue" "Rangiku Matsumoto" "Rukia Kuchiki" "Nanao Ise" "Sado Yasutora" "Hitsugaya Toshiro" "Ikkaku Madarame" "Yumichika Ayasegawa" "Momo Hinamori" "Kusajishi Yachiru" "Shuuhei Hisagi" "Renji Abarai" "Soifon"

"Dan, ini yang dari kelas lain!" Orihime menambahkan.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques" "Ulquiorra Schiffer""Ggio Vega" "Gin Ichimaru" "Kaname Tosen" "Yaa.. Memang di kelas B lebih sedikit anggota Sore Genk. Hehehe" Gin ketawa rubah yang membuat bulu landak(?) naik.

"Baiklah, ini anggota Sore Genk terbaru, KOKYU YUMESHIRO! Tepuk tangan, semuanya!" Renji, selaga MC gadungan memperkenalkan Yume. _Plok! Plok! Plok! _"Ah, ya, kalian tau? Yume-chan itu, dewi percintaan! Dan dia sudah menetapkan target, lho~" Ujar B'Gos nomor 1, Ran-chan atau Rangiku Matsumoto. "Eto? Siapa?" Tanya Harribel yang diam-diam juga anggota B'Gos. "Hohoho.. Soifon-chan dan Vega-kun!" Rangiku bergosip yang lebih mirip memberitakan. "Kyaa! Benar, Yume-chan?" Tanya Harribel yang juga jadi salah satu B'Gos.

Ggio yang mendengar hal itu, langsung memuncratkan susu stroberi-nya ke muka mulus Soifon. "G-Ggio…!" Soifon pun memukul Ggio. Ggio pun meringis kesakitan. "Auuuuh.. sakit, Soi-chaann!" Ringisnya dengan berguling-guling di lantai atep sekolah mereka. 'Pasangan yang aneh, tapi berpotensial tidak memisahkan diri satu sama lain, saling menghargai.' Yume mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya bagai orang sakaw(?) Eit, ga sebegitunya kale… berlebihan, bo! Eh! Yumichika! Lo ngapain ngambil narasi? Gyaa? Hozukimaru? HGyaaa! Tolong! Peneroran(?) terhadap author! Tiedaakkk!

Baiklah, author kembali lagi dengan tumbuh ½ normal, ½ lagi sudah jadi hollow berkat peneroran(?) duo **Bonci**. Alias **Bo**tak Ba**nci **Hiks.. di luar dugaan Bonci tuh kuat juga, ya.. Kapok author.. Huuawaaaaeee! (Nangis kejer sampai buat hujan lokal jadi banjir lokal.)

Baiklah, sekarang, Yume mengeluarkan notes dan mulai melakukan riset.

* * *

><p>-Note of The Case(s)-<p>

Case code: Karakura 001.  
>Client: Ggio Vega and Soi-Fon.<br>Minus: Susah untuk mesra-mesraan seperti pasangan lainnya.

Riset: Saling menghargai, peduli, gampang bertengkar tapi Ggio-kun selalu mengalah, pasangan yang biasanya dapat berlanjut hingga jenjang altar putih, susah melakukan 'gerakan' yang berarti, aneh.

Note: Pakai cara yang baik dan bijaksana, kalau tidak akan berakhir FATAL.

-End of Note—

"Ehm.. Soifon-chan, Vega-san." Panggil Yume. "Uoo! Dewi cinta mulai bergerak! Uooh!" Yang lain menonton seperti melihat seorang psikiater menangani pasiennya yang sangat LIAR. "Ada bekas susu di mulut kalian." Yume menunjuk mulutnya menandakan ada sesuatu di mulut orang yang dituju. "Ah, ya." Ggio buru-buru menghapusnya dengan telapak tangannya sementara Soifon blushing dulu baru Mengelapnya pakai sapu tangan kuning bergambar lebah dan jika dilihat dekat-dekat, ada gambar rasi bintang vega. "Idiihh! Dikirain apaan! Ga taunya! Hnn.." Ichigo, Renji, dan Botak(?) *Di Hozukimaru* menghela napas. Ckck.. makanya, jangan sok tau, deh..

"Ne, Soifon-chan, boleh aku bicara sebentar?" Tanya Yume dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seperti berdoa. "Baiklah, kita ke situ saja, ya?" Tanya Soifon. "Baiklah!" Yume mengikuti Soifon dari belakang. Sesampainya di sana.. (kayak perjalanannya jauh aja..)

"Soifon-chan, maaf ya, kalau aku kelihatan sok tau.. (Memang sieh, aku sok tauk..)" "Ya, no problem, kita 'kan prens.." Soifon menjawab dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Baiklah, Soifon-chan, sejak kapan kamu mengenal Vega-san?" "Sejak 1 SD." Jawabnya singkat. Nah, kita dalam bentuk tabel saja ya? Q untuk pertanyaan, A untuk jawaban dari Soifon.

* * *

><p>~SoiFon~<p>

Q: Bagaimana kamu mengenal Vega-san?  
>A: …<p>

_Flashback_

SD Karakura..

"Soi-chan! Ayo gabung sama kita!" Momo kecil, (Maklum, TK) memanggil Soifon kecil (TK). Soifon, Momo, Rangiku, Gin, Toushiro, Rukia, dan Ichigo adalah teman masa kecil, Momo dan Toushiro tetangga, jadi mereka sudah terbiasa. Sementara Rukia dan Ichigo, merupakan teman Momo dari TK, mereka merupakan teman pertama Momo selain Toushiro. Momo dan Toushiro, sudah seperti saudara. Rukia dan Ichigo, seperti saudara juga, tapi mereka sering bertengkar karena masalah kecil. Rangiku? Teman sebangku Momo yang sering bermain dengan mereka. Gin merupakan tetangga Rangiku yang dikenalkan oleh Rangiku kepada **Soimoshikichi **alias **Soi**fon, Mo**mo**, Tou**shi**ro, Ru**ki**a, I**chi**go. Maka, tidak heran mereka menyebut nama depan.

Eh? Kok ceritanya melantur begini?

Udahlah, lanjut terus, pantang munduuuuuur..

Lalu, mereka bermain perosotan, sampai-sampai, datanglah seorang anak laki-laki berlari menuju Soifon yang sedang meluncur ke bawah perosotan. "Kyaaaaaaa!" teriak Soifon, ada yang bisa bayangin Soifon begini? "Awaaas!" Peringat Soifon. "Eh?" cowok berkepang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Dia tidak sadar bahwa ada 'suatu' atau 'seseorang' menghampirinya..

BUAK!

Soifon menimpa cowok itu, "Aduuh.." ternyata, kaki Soifon luka, karena kesakitan, Soifon meringis. Dan **Moshikichi** alias **Mo**mo, Tou**shi**ro, Ru**ki**a, I**chi**go menghampirinya (Gin dan Rangiku lagi main pasir di tempat yang jauh dari kejadian, dan mereka tidak sadar.) "Soi-chan!" Momo melihat Soifon. Anak laki-laki (Gimana sih, tadi cowok, sekarang anak laki-laki? Yang mana yang bener, sih?) itu berdiri dan menggendong Soifon yang meringis kesakitan (ooohh.. so sweet!) "Akh! Soi-chan!" Momo memanggil Soifon yang digendong oleh cowok itu (Nah, skarang cowok, ntar apa lagi?) "Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya ke UKS." Cowok itu pun pergi bersama Soifon di punggungnya.

Di perjalanan, mereka berbincang-pincang(?) sedikit. "Ano.. bolehkan turunin aku?" Tanya Soifon. "Nggak mau, kamu 'kan luka." "Tapi, aku 'kan beraaat" Soifon mulai meringis kesakitan. "Eh? Masa sih? Kamu seenteng kapas kok, mana manis lagi. Hehehe" Duh, Ggio, Ggio, kamu masih kecil udah jago ngerayu, ajaran siapa tuuh? "A-ano.. makasih, tapi.. kamu siapa?" Tanya Soifon. "Aku Ggio, kamu?" "Soi-fon." Jawab Soifon dengan malu-malu. "Yaudah, aku panggil kamu Soi-chan, ok?" Ggio bilang "Okaay!" Dan Ggio pun membawa Soifon ke UKS..

-end of flashback—

Q: Sudah berapa lama kamu 'berpacaran' dengan Vega-san?  
>A: 3 bulan 12 hari.<p>

Q: Apakah ada perkembangan sejak hari itu?  
>A: Tidak, biasanya juga pulang bareng<p>

Q: Hal yang biasa dilakukan berdua?  
>A: Pulang-Pergi sekolah bareng.<p>

Q: Pernah jalan-jalan bareng / kencan?  
>A: Tidak.<p>

Q: Makanan kesukaan Vega-san?  
>A: Tempura Don, steak ½ matang dengan sedikit bumbu merica.<p>

Q: Pernah berpikir untuk memberikannya bento?  
>A: …pernah… (blush)<p>

Q: Pernah berpikir dia dapat selingkuh?  
>A: Tidak, dia tidak bakal.<p>

Q: Hubungan orangtuamu dan orangtuanya?  
>A: Sahabat sejak kuliah.<p>

Kesimpulan:

Malu-malu, tapi cocok dan biasanya jangka panjang.

-observation end—

* * *

><p>Yume's POV<p>

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Soifon-chan. Ah, ya, kamu mau ke taman bermain bersama Vega-san?" Tanyaku, kuharap dia bilang iya, bilang iya, bilang iyaa! "Boleh." Soifon-chan menjawab dengan blushing sedikit dan malu-malu kelinci(?) sedikit. Kawaii, ne! "Kamu bisa Sabtu ini? Jam 12!" Dia menjawab dengan anggukan kecil yang menambah nilai 'cute'-nya, aaww.. Vega-san sangat beruntung! "Oke, tadinya aku mau pergi dengan teman les-ku, tapi dia tidai bisa.. jadi.. ini!" Kuberikan tiketnya, dia terkejut sedikit, memang, itu tiket taman bermain yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaat (lebay, ih) terkenal..

Namanya ya.. Apa ya? *Dijitak* iya, iya. Author, sabaran dikit, kek? Namanya… adalaaahh….. Hoshi Bachi Wonderland! Taman bermain itu full orang(?), permainannya yang khusus pasangan banyak, pokoknya seru deh, buat kencan! "Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita kembali? Semua akan menunggu kita, lho~!" Dia mengangguk, dan kita kembali..

"Yashuuu! Bagaimana observasinya, Yume-chan?" Tanya Rangiku, khu khu.. Aku mau lanjut ke Vega-san, aah! Serunya, hari pertama aku langsung dapat 'challenge' yaa-haa~

-end of Yume's POV-

"Akh, Vega-san, bolehkan kita ngomong bentar?" Tanya Yume, Ggio pun mengangguk, dan berjalan ke tempat di mana Yume dan Soifon berbicara.. Kita bentuk tabel saja, ya, observasi Ggio-kun!

* * *

><p>~Ggio Vega~<p>

Q: Apakah kamu menyukai Soifon-chan sepenuh hati?  
>A: Tentu saja, kalau tidak, kenapa aku pacaran dengannya?<p>

Q: Kenapa kamu menyukai Soifon-chan?  
>A: Dia manis, peduli, cantik, bersahabat, dan imut!<p>

Q: Apa makanan kesukaan Soifon-chan?  
>A: Taiyaki madu, madu, dan kue madu.<p>

Q: Sejak kapan kamu menyukai Soifon-chan?  
>A: SD kelas 6, dan bertepuk tangan sampai 3 bulan yang lalu..<p>

Q: Siapa yang menembak duluan?  
>A: Aku! Khe khe khe..<p>

Q: Lebih spesifik lagi?

A; …

_Flashbask starts_

Istirahat siang, SMA Karakura.

"Soi-chan, bisa ikut aku sebentar gaa?" Tanya Ggio yang pergi ke kelas Soifon, kelas 3-A. "Oh, okey.." Soifon menjawab, dan mereka pun pergi ke atap sekolah, yang ternyata hanya mereka berdua saja, hari itu.. angina berhembus kencang, sampai menerbangkan sekolah(?) tapi boong. Yaa-haaaaaaa! "Begini, Soi-chan… itu… ano…. Itu…" Ggio pun terbata-bata. "I-itu.. A-aku.." Kali ini, Ggio gagap menyaingi Aziz Gagap sama Hyuuga Hinata dari Naruto! *PLAK!*

"Ada apa, Ggio?" Tanya Soifon, sebenernya, Soifon juga mulai blushing! "A-aku sebenernya.. ss-ssu-ssuka kamu dari dulu! Mau jadi pacarku, nggak?" Tanya Ggio yang hamper aja tereak, tenang, ga pake toa, kok. Yaaa-haaa! "B-boleh.. sebenernya aku juga suka kamu dari dulu.." "J-jadi, kita pacaran?" tanyanya dengan polos. "I-iyaa.." jawabnya.

_Flashback end_

Q: Pernah berpikir kalau Soifon-chan selingkuh?  
>A: Tidak! (membusungkan dada)<p>

Kesimpulan:

Kemungkinan putus kecil, dan saling melengkapi.

-observation end—

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, Vega-san, mau ke taman bermain bersama Soifon-chan?" Ggio memerah sedikit, membuang mukanya ke tong sampah(?) dan blushing ria, dan menjawab 'iya'. "Baiklah, ini tiketnya. Jam 12 Hari Sabtu ini, bisa?" Dia mengangguk, "Ketemuan di mana?" Tanya Ggio. "Di depan stasiun XX. Awas kalo lu telat, ok, Vega-san?" Yume menggunakan aura 'serem', lalu menggantinya dengan aura 'damaaii'. Ggio pun cepat-cepat mengangguk dan kembali. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Soifon-chan suka memukulnya, enak untuk diintimidasi, sih.. Hahaha…" tawa Yume kecil. Khu-khu.<p>

Rumah Soifon, Jum'at.

"Soifon-chan, maaf ya, kalau aku memaksa. Aku terlalu tertarik dengan masalah percintaan sih, hehehe.." tawa Yume kecil saat memasuki kamar Soifon yang rapih.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, orangtuaku juga sedang kerja keluar kota." _'lumayan sih, aku ga sendirian, hehe' _dan Yume pun tersenyum. "Nah, aku akan membantumu untuk memilih baju yang tepat untuk kencanmu besok!" Dan Yume pun mengangkat satu tangannya, mengepalkannya seperti nasi kepal(?) dan berkacak(?) pinggang dengan tangan yang satunya lagi. "Baiklah, boleh aku buka lemarimu?" Tanya Yume, Soifon hanya menjawab dengan anggukan..

-Skip time—

Sabutu, Hoshi Bachi Wonderland, (ceritanya mereka udah nyampe dan mulai maen di sono)

"Ne, Soi-chan, maaf kalau aku lupa bilang, tapi kamu manis sekali hari ini." Ggio merayu(?) Soifon. Selamat Ggio! Kamu sukses membuatnya blushing. "A-apa-apaan kamu sih! Sudah, ayo jalan!" Soifon memang kelihatan manis sih.. Rambutnya seperti biasa, tapi, busananya itu, lho, Baju hoodie lengan panjang berwarna biru muda, rok celana minim berbahan denim (gabungan NIM(?)!), dan sepatu kets berwarna kuning cerah. Memakai tas selempangan berbahan halus yang berwarna kuning muda juga. Imut? Memang!

Sementara Ggio? Dia memakai kaus bergambar bintang kecil di langit yang biruuuu amat banyaaak menghias angkasaaaaa Lho? Kok melantur? Pokoknya, dia memakai kaus biru langit bergambar bintang kecil dan celana jeans panjang. Sepatunya nike berwarna putih juga menawan, hei, hei, Ggio, beliin aku ya? Ggio: "Iih! Ogah! Mendingan, aku beliin buat Soi-chan!"

Sudahlah, mari kita ke penghujung hari..

"Hei, Soi-chan, bagaimana kalau kita naik komedi(?) putar itu?" usut(?) Ggio. "Boleh." Soifon menjawab ringan.

Setelah mengantri..

"Untuk 2 orang ya? SIlahkan" mba(?) penjaga loketnya pun mempersilahkan Ggio dan Soifon masuk, dan mereka pun masuk tanpa basah(?)-basi,

~Pembicaraan mereka ketika di komedi putar~

"Akh, terima kasih atas hari ini, Ggio" ucap Soifon yang mengelupas(?) keheningan di antara mereka. "Aa (Aaroniero?), mendingan kamu trims ke Yumeshiro-san saja." Ucap Ggio sambil berblushing ria. Tiba-tiba, keheningan terpecah lagi.

Sekita 5 Menit kemudian, kapsul(?) mereka berada di puncak, bergoyang!

"Kyaa!" teriak Soifon panik, _'Mohon maaf, ada kesalahan teknis di sini, jadi jangan panik yaa~ Love you~' _ucap kepala staf yang dijakini bernama Szayel dengan nada ala banci khasnya.

"Tenang saja Soi-chan, 'kan ada aku.." ucap Ggio sambil menenangkan Soifon yang dipeluknya, psst! Mau tau? Soifon itu phobia ruang gelap, sempit, dan di udara! Alias, dia itu takut sama yang namanya kekunci di lift atau gondola atau WC persawat terbang(?). "Hiks! Hiks!" Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tangisan dan jatuhnya bulir-bulir air minum(?) alias air mata. "Soi-chan?" Tanya Ggio poloooooooooosss sekali. Ternyata, Soifon nangis, saudara-saudara! Nangis! *Di Suzumebachi!* "Hei, Soi-chan.." panggil Ggio. Soifon menoleh dan..

_C-U-P Cup!_

Bibir Ggio menyentuh bibir Soifon, yap, mereka kissu (kiss), saudara-saudara setanah air sebangsa senegara! (4L4Y)

1 detik…

2 detik..

3 detik..

Eh, sudah selese ya? Sejak kapan? "SEJAK 1 DETIK YANG LALU, DODOL!" Eh? Masa? Sorry, sorry.. Yasud! Mulai lagi! "Ggio, boleh kucincang dia?" "Fufufu.. entar aja, Soi-chan!" Tieeeeeeedaaaaaaak! Nyawa author terancam! Tieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedak! Wah, aku lebay nan alay, yah?

Back to the Scene.. (Wuidih! Sok Inggris!)

"A-a-a… Ggio! Kenapa…!" Tanya Soifon. "Haha.. Tidak apa-apa, Soi-chan~" Ucap Ggio. "IIh!" Soifon marah. "Hehe.. setidaknya, kita sudah ada progress, kan?" Tanya Ggio dengan teasing mode-nya yang diajari oleh Okita Souji. "Hhh.." Soifon menghela napas panjang. Dan komedi putari(?) itu bergerak lagi..

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat di taman bermain tersebut..

"Okay! Ggio Vega & Soi-fon, DONE!" Yume men-check list pasangan di buku hitam (HITAM? Death note apa bukunya Hiruma Youichi?) tapi boong. Buku biru langitnya. "Nah, selanjutnya, siapa, ya?" Yume melihat langit malam sambil tersenyum, "Pulang, ah!" Yume pun beranjak pergi (dari pasar(?))

**Pairing: Ggio Vega & Shaolin Soi-fon  
>DONE!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Omake=**

**Encyclopedia:**

**A: Yume Ukifune : **OP dari OVA dari (dari melulu~) salah satu anime kesukaan author  
><strong>B: Fuuka ~The Whisper of Snow Falling : <strong>Salah satu ED dari OVA salah satu anime kesukaan author

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>=The Real Omake=<strong>

Kokyu: Nah, bagaimana, GgioSoi?  
>GgioSoi: (blush)<br>Orihime: Oooh.. So sweeeet

Ichigo: Mereka GA NISTAAA! *Keluarin Zangetsu*  
>Kokyu: Gya! Ichigo! Jangan GETSUGA TENSHO gueee!<br>Ichigo: Idih, ngapain gue Getsuga Tensho elo? Orang gue mo nyiapin kurban

Kokyu: Siapa yang nyuruh elo?  
>Ichigo: Dra. (GOMEN!)<br>Dra-chan: HEI!

Kokyu: Dra-chan! (peluk)  
>Dra-chan: Iih! Jijay gue! Lepas! (Keluarin Sode no Shirayuki)<br>Rukia: Sode no Shirayuki gue!

Kokyu: Nah, ada yang tau siapa pairing selanjutnya?  
>Rukia: GinRan!<br>GinRan: HitsuHina!

HitsuHina: IchiRuki!  
>IchiRuki: GrimNel!<br>GrimNel: Ih! Mending UlquiHime!

UlquiHime: (absen)  
>Kokyu: Udah, mendingan nanya readers aja, okey?<br>Yume: Baiklah! Siapa yang mao ngomong kata-kata penutup?

Yamamoto: Guee.. secara gueeee… itu pemimpin Gotei 13 yang terkenaaall!  
>Kokyu: Yasud, sono.<br>Yamamoto: Horeee!

Yamamoto: Baiklah, pertama saya dan seluruh Gotei 13 (deathglare by Kokyu) ..dan author, mengucapkan selamat Idul Fitri 1432 H. Dan jika mau pairing kesukaan kalian ditampilkan, silahkan review.

Kokyu: Singkat kata, review kalian adalah pedoman(?) dan jalan cerita FF ini selanjutnya. Dan tanpa review, aku akan menunggu hingga ada yang review!  
>Byakuya: Kapan batas akhir reviewnya?<br>Kokyu: Ya, terserah, mungkin.. 14 September?

Yume: Oke. Siap? Satu.. duaa.. tiga!

All: Onegai review dan selamat Idul Fitri, minna!


End file.
